


Jealous

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x1 Out Of AfricaWhile in Africa Diane and Billy talks bout Billy’s jealousy when he meets her ex boyfriend who’s also in Africa
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Jealous

”I think someone is jealous”Diane couldn’t help but laugh 

“I’m not jealous”Billy denied vehemently 

“My ex boyfriend is here and you’re trying to one up him”Diane smiles 

“He’s an idiot”Billy tells her 

Diane has been enjoying her time doing work in Africa 

“It’s cute”Diane wasn’t lying

The woman found it so darn adorable seeing him squirm around her former flame 

“Laugh at me all you want”Billy shrugged 

“Oh you know I love you”Diane nudges her shoulder against his arm playfully 

“I love you too Diane”Billy said to her


End file.
